El último lazo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Xros Wars. Kiriha/Nene. El último lazo que los unía ha desaparecido, Taiki. O quizás... ¿Nunca estuvieron unidos? El orgullo de Kiriha le impide hacer algo al respecto cuando Nene se marcha. Ya no puede verla a la cara.


**Claim: **Aonuma Kiriha/Amano Nene  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Situado en el intervalo entre s1 y s2.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>64. Quizás

* * *

><p><strong>El último lazo.<strong>

Los sonidos del bosque parecen amplificarse cientos de veces, reverberando contra los árboles muertos que los rodean y también mucho más allá, entre las sombras espesas del follaje, donde cientos de criaturas —las que habitan allí— parecen vigilarlos con ojos expectantes, cuidadosos y llenos de temor. Nene deja que el ambiente la devore mientras reparte DigiNoir entre sus amigos y camaradas, deja que el frío, la oscuridad y el miedo se imbuyan en su piel, no para acobardarla y hacerle pedir piedad, sino para hacerla más fuerte, más valiente ante los retos del futuro.

Taiki se ha perdido desde hace casi un mes. Taiki, aquél que la había salvado y que siempre era tan amable, tan cálido en las palabras, aunque no mucho en los gestos, tan arrebatados como una tormenta de lluvia cálida. El digimundo, sin él, se ha convertido en ese lugar sombrío en el cual habita ahora, en ese lugar donde uno tiene que mirar siempre por sobre del hombro, buscando más enemigos que amigos, siluetas desconocidas en la oscuridad. Taiki ya no está allí, se ha llevado la paz consigo, la esperanza y los días soleados, aunque llenos de batallas. Ahora el mundo queda reducido a una paz armada, a la quietud de la opresión y el castigo, a ese bosque sombrío y ella tan sola, a pesar de estar con Kiriha.

—Te ha crecido el pelo, ¿verdad? —la joven se sienta justo al lado del General Azul, en el suelo árido y agrietado, como si fuese el corazón sangrante del digimundo, ya casi extinto de fuerzas, de esa sangre roja y caliente que sólo Taiki poseía.

Kiriha asiente, mirando hacia el horizonte, en donde el Code Crown brilla con ese tono rojizo de la vida y la muerte a la vez. No es muy dado a las conversaciones cuando está enfadado y últimamente lo está todos los días, como si los ecos de las guerras, las batallas y los muertos se hubiesen instalado en su cabeza para atormentarlo, para recordarle, de alguna manera, que sin Taiki nadie de ellos es nada. Está tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo Nene suspira, observándolo de reojo, sólo para encontrar un semblante consumido poco a poco por la desesperanza, misma que ella ha transformado en cierta valentía.

—Tengo que ir hacia el norte —dice ella, muy segura de que al General del Blue Flare poco le va a importar—. Una vez recobremos nuestras fuerzas partiremos, necesitamos recolectar información, para cuando...

La frase se queda en el aire, flotando como una mosca molesta que Kiriha parece espantar con un gesto de la mano, hastiado de promesas futuras inverosímiles. Él también se siente solo y frustrado, aunque no lo diga. Él también, en medio de ese bosque, en esa zona olvidada del mundo, quiere ver a Taiki y ese pensamiento le impide ir más allá, percibir más allá de su propio rencor y frustración, tanto que no ve a Nene alejarse de su lado algunas horas después, tras despedirse y no recibir respuesta.

.

—¿Te ha servido de algo tu búsqueda? —no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no ve a Nene, tampoco importa en realidad. Ha librado sus propias batallas, ha avanzado por sí mismo y todo le reafirma que no necesita de nadie, ni siquiera de ella, a quien ha visto disfrazarse de todo tipo de Digimon para ir a buscar pistas, recolectar información y preguntar por Taiki.

Nene parece calmada, como si sostuviese las cartas de la victoria en las manos, los code crown dorados que pondrían fin a todo ese tétrico asunto. Niega con un sólo movimiento de la cabeza y suspira, aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo su suspiro tiene un matiz de desesperación, que reluce en sus ojos cuando se atreve a mirarla, tan cambiada, tan alta y a la vez, la misma chica dispuesta a todo por su hermano, incluso hasta matar.

—Taiki debe de estar en el mundo humano, nadie lo ha visto —ella se cruza de brazos y observa su cabello, un poco más crecido, símbolo inequívoco de que comienza a perder interés por su arreglo personal, quizás incluso por su vida misma.

El chico rubio bufa ante tal información, misma que cualquiera podría decirle si preguntara él también con o sin disfraz. Es obvio que Taiki no está por ninguna parte, sino la guerra sería otra cosa, es obvio que el mundo humano es la única opción disponible, pero la única pregunta —la misma que ambos quieren responder— es si podrá regresar.

.

MetalGreymon ataca conforme las órdenes de su amo relampaguean sobre el aire, con una voz cargada de ira y determinación que desde hace mucho tiempo no ha escuchado. Kiriha está furioso porque ya hace casi un año que no sabe de Taiki y piensa, acertadamente, que no tiene sentido esperar por él, ni llorarle, ni pensarlo, sino seguir adelante, terminar con sus propios medios lo que había empezado incluso antes de que él llegara, con sus absurdos sueños utópicos, ahora hechos basura, simples palabras dichas por un tonto.

Va ganando y eso lo anima, los digimon enemigos sucumben ante el poderoso ataque de su aliado, de su criatura, tan orgullosa como él. Muchos de ellos se convierten en haces de luz brillante, se desintegran como las partículas de basura que son ante las embestidas, los ataques especiales y el campo de batalla, aquél bosque que vio hace mucho tiempo atrás, oscuro y sombrío, va quedando despejado, vacío como le gustaría estuviese su mente de todo pensamiento.

—¡Kiriha-kun! —una segunda voz se une al clamor de la batalla cuando sólo queda el líder a vencer, el líder de poca monta de la aldea, pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantenerlo entretenido un buen rato. Es Nene, quien se acerca a espaldas de Sparrowmon, los brazos llenos de arañazos y la ropa hecha jirones—. ¡Es una trampa, Kiriha-kun!

Es cierto, su afirmación se vuelve realidad nada más sale de sus labios y el suelo implosiona, haciéndolos caer a un agujero negro —quizás siempre estuvieron ahí—, con las sonoras carcajadas del enemigo retumbando en el ambiente.

—Les perdonaré la vida esta vez, Blue Flare, pero la próxima quizás no sea tan misericordioso —su sombra se aleja mientras Kiriha, al fondo del agujero, magullado no sólo del cuerpo sino también del orgullo, maldice sin parar, los ojos azules inyectados en odio. ¿Por qué no pudo decirle eso antes? ¿Por qué, cuando estaba tan cerca, tenía todo que terminar así?

—¡Kiriha-kun, dame la mano! —Nene apenas y puede mantenerse en pie, pero extiende su brazo cuando Sparrowmon comienza a hacer círculos en las profundidades del agujero, una vil trampa de ratones.

—No necesito tu ayuda —gimotea él, rechazando la ayuda con un manotazo. Tiene las ropas destrozadas al igual que ella, el cuerpo adolorido y ya casi ningún ápice de esperanza. El cielo oscuro sólo parece reírse de él—. Vete —pide, dándole la espalda, a pesar de que ella sigue surcando el cielo con la solícita mano extendida—. ¡Vete!

El rugido de MetalGreymon hiende el aire apoyando dicha orden, desestabilizando a sparrowmon, quien no tiene otra alternativa que marcharse, siempre prometiendo a Nene que volverán después, cosa que en realidad el General Azul espera que no suceda.

Ya no puede ver a Nene a la cara, parece que todo sentimiento que hubiera albergado hacia ella ha sido consumido por la oscuridad y quizás es mejor así.  
>.<p>

—Son ropas limpias y algo de DigiNoir —ella ha regresado a pesar de que le ha pedido lo contrario, se parece tanto al testarudo de Taiki que le saca de quicio, que quiere tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla, decirle que nada se resuelve con esas palabras vanas que escapan de sus labios, de la sonrisa amable que a veces parece detenerle el corazón.

Le ha tomado días y semanas curar las heridas que se hizo en la última batalla, cuando cayó en la trampa del enemigo y tuvo que salir por su cuenta, por su propio orgullo, utilizando las manos. Sus ropas quedaron destrozadas, sucias, muertas, sus Digimon exhaustos y ella tenía lo necesario para arreglarlo, ella tenía con todo aquello que comenzaba a detestar, ese temple digno de alguien como el General del Xros Heart, demasiado estúpido como para poner la otra mejilla en lugar de presentar batalla contra él, siempre tan testarudo.

—Creo que irán muy bien con tu nuevo corte de cabello, ¿verdad? E incluso he conseguido unas yo, gracias a un Digimon tejedor en la aldea más cercana —ella luce un suave conjunto blanco y rosado, las botas a juego y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, que sólo acentúa el paso del tiempo en sus facciones, en su cuerpo.

La historia sería diferente si él estuviera ahí, pero no está y lo único que le quedan son las ropas nuevas, la chamarra que parece de piel azul, los pantalones negros y el cabello largo, descuidado, digno aspecto de un rebelde. Eso y la presencia inquebrantable de Nene, el silencio entre ellos como nunca antes había existido, seco, cruel, al parecer eterno.

—Gracias —murmura Kiriha y una vez termina de cambiarse se sienta a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, para observar el horizonte, que parece similar al que vio hace casi un año, la primera vez que ella notó el cambio en su cabello.

Ella responde con un -_de nada_- que le hiela el corazón. De alguna manera, sabe que ése será el último gesto que tenga para con él, de alguna manera sabe que seguirá su consejo y se marchará por un tiempo, a tierras lejanas, a seguir buscándolo a él, el salvador del Digimundo.

Lo sabe pero no dice nada y cuando ella se levanta —quizás le dijo algo, ya no está seguro—, la falda blanca ondeando al viento, él no hace nada por detenerla. Quizás el único lazo que siempre los mantuvo unidos fue Taiki, el último lazo, que ahora está roto. Y para él está bien. En ese mundo ya no queda lugar para la esperanza, mucho menos para la amistad o _el amor_. En ese mundo sólo existe la guerra y para él lucharla.

**FIN.**


End file.
